


The Changes, They Come Crashing Down

by kt_anansi



Series: All of The Ways It Could Have Ended (For Garcy, Mostly). [5]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Not your average fic, eh yogi?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-17 15:39:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_anansi/pseuds/kt_anansi
Summary: Brazil 2014...





	1. The Hand Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brazil 2014...

She loves it and she hates it, the way his lips mold against hers so naturally, the way they silently scream that the soft flesh belongs there, connected to her. She hates that she could get lost in it- that, if she let herself, she could be selfish and forget that he had just lost his wife and child two weeks ago. But she lost him, too. And now he’s here... It's all too real, the way his fingers leave embers in their wake, as a new memory replaces the glassy eyes and bullet wound that is always waiting for her when she closes her eyes.  

And she loves it- the way his heart hammers against her hand, as she smooths it up his chest, and debates pushing him away. Instead, he pulls her closer. This... This surprises her. She lets her arms reach up, and her fingers brush the stubble along his face. He looked so handsome when she walked into that bar, and yet, he looked so broken. Lucy had never seen Garcia’s eyes that way- they looked grey, like the clouds that formed a tempest brewing. They were the calm before the storm.  

When he finally pulls away Lucy’s heart is racing, and she can feel his pulse thundering against the skin of his neck. Then in one swift movement, he lifts her up, and she instinctively wraps her legs around his hips. He sinks down onto the bed, and her legs settle around him.  _Fuck... Lucy, stop this... Now._  She thinks to herself, as he runs his hands up her hips and her waist. Lucy gasps as his large warm hands fish under her tank top in search of a bra clasp.  

“Garcia,” Lucy moans, as his hand presses up against the soft rounded flesh of her breast. ”We should stop... Your wife-” 

“Stopping won’t bring her back.” He isn’t angry. He’s factual and melancholy and his voice is almost a whisper.  

“I know. It’s just- you don’t want to do this... not right now, not with me... You don’t really know me.”  

“You love me?” Lucy can’t quite believe what she’s hearing. However, he is looking her in the eye looking for any hope.

She cradles his face in her hands and answers, “I do, I love you.”  

“Right now, that is what I need. Please.”  

After a long moment, Lucy slinks around him and lays on the bed, motioning for him to follow her. They settle on their sides, facing one another.  

“You need someone who loves you right now. I agree. But sex isn’t the answer to your pain.” Lucy scoots closer to him, takes his hand and places it on her hip. She kisses him again on the lips- showing him that kisses and touch are okay. Then, she slides her fingers through his and lies down on her back, taking his clasped hand with her.

"We can talk," She says, "about anything."

Slowly, the man follows her and places his head on her stomach. Running her free hand through his hair, she starts to tell him about how they met, all of the things he did for her. She tells him who and what they were to each other. As she carries on, she suddenly notices his breathing has evened out, his hand is slack- he's fallen asleep.  

She thinks back to a time when she believed this never happened, or would never happen. She had called Flynn a liar, delusional, a terrorist. But, now, he was the man hidden in time, forever lost to her. She didn’t sleep as she held him. She tried to commit every moment, every detail to memory.

She penned the note quickly before she left in the morning. 

_Garcia, please... be patient with me when we meet... I love you, but things didn't start out so... pleasant._

and then... in a moment of weakness,

 _Don't go to Chinatown to help save Jiya. Please, don't. -L.P._  

Then she left... she left the note with the journal, looking back once, making sure he was still there- still alive.

She couldn’t stay. Not with The Mothership following her every move. 


	2. Does This Count as Suicide?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone is messing around with Lucy's time machine.

“Didn’t I tell you that if I saw you again, I’d blow your fucking brains out, Wyatt?” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa! Lucy, no need to panic. We come in peace promise.” Wyatt raised his hands and straightened up. Lucy kept her gun up as she angrily looked over his shoulder to see someone tinkering with the Lifeboat. 

“And who is down there?” 

“It’s just Rufus.” Wyatt explained, “we are helping you, I promise.”

“Helping me? Aren’t you supposed to be arresting me?” 

“Well, technically, we’re supposed to be killing you,” Rufus said, popping up from the ground. “Buuuut, we sort of need you. So... lo Siento- no guns. Comprende?”

“They speak Portuguese here, not Spanish, Rufus. 

“And you killed my girlfriend. So, shut up and listen.” 

At that Lucy was disarmed. It was a reminder of the distance- and the hatred that had formed between the trio. Lucy didn’t hate Rufus, but he hated her. Wyatt was angry and hurt by Lucy, and probably hated her. Lucy definitely hated Wyatt.  

“Okay,” She said, putting her gun away. “I am not going anywhere unless I am piloting.” 

“Fine,” Rufus said, “You’re going to need to anyway. This guy never learned.” 

Wyatt shrugged. 

“Okay, the mission Lucy- is to save everyone. Including you.” 

“It's impossible. I have tried every way imaginable.” 

“That's because you don’t know what to imagine,” Rufus quipped. 

“Okay, fine. How do we save everyone without getting anyone else killed? Every time we have tried to save people someone important dies.”

“Or you go on a crazy Flynn-induced murder spree... but, okay,”  Wyatt muttered loudly, fully intending to be heard.

“Wyatt. Not necessary. Just shut up and let me do this. Lucy, we do this and Jiya doesn't die of a blood clot while galavanting through time with you, you don't murder- I don't know- literally everyone. And Flynn lives. But, someone will have to die..." He paused momentarily to look her in the eye. He had changed so much- it was clear to her that Rufus ran the show now. 

"And you and Wyatt will have to be the ones to carry out the hit." 

“Who is it?” She asked, confused.

“Me. Lucy, I have to die.” 


	3. There's Nothing Like Murdering a Friend...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Wyatt kill Rufus. You get the point.

“For the record, I resisted this idea,” Lucy said, as she and Wyatt sat at the top of a hill ready to contribute to the bullets that Emma would so kindly rain on the time team in just a few minutes. The first time, no one got shot by those doors. This time... _Well..._

“It’ll save Flynn, and it’s Rufus’ idea, Lucy.”  

“That is not how Jiya is going to see this.”  

The first time around, they had exited the saloon victorious. There was a firefight, yes. But no one got shot right at the door. Lucy, in a fit of rage over Emma killing her mom, ran after her- and thus Flynn after her. Everything that happened after that was both a blur and a nightmare. Emma had hidden in the alley, Lucy ran all the way down it- And then Flynn called her name. He was warning her, but instead, he gave away his location behind Emma. And Lucy had grabbed his gun- so he had no weapon. Before she could respond, Emma had already hit him square the chest.  

Emma let her run to him, she let her hold him as the light left him.  

Broken, Lucy looked up at her and begged her to just kill her.  

Giving her devilish smile, the bitch leaned forward and closed Flynn’s eyes.  

“And deny me the view of you weeping for someone you love. Nah.”  

With that, Lucy had lost it. She shot Emma twice that day. But didn’t kill her... When she did get her hands on her (and it took many dead bodies to get to Emma, who went deep into hiding)- she drew it out. She let Emma taste pain and despair the way Emma made her do it.  

It made her feel better.

Briefly.  

And then it didn’t- He was still dead.  

No matter what she did, he was still dead.  

“They’re coming out,” Wyatt whispered. Lucy took the shot as Wyatt’s bullet followed. Rufus was down and Flynn was-  

“Oh my god, Garcia!” Lucy panicked. Seeing him following the other Lucy as she ran after Emma triggered her response, she couldn't help it, Lucy ran after him.  

“Garcia!”  

He turned around and stared at her...  

 _“What the fuck?”_ He looked somewhere between bewildered and upset.

“Do you have a gun?” He waved Wyatt’s piece. Lucy didn’t trust it.  

“Here. And next time, listen to me when I leave you a note in the morning- you could have gotten yourself killed.” Flynn caught the gun she tossed and ran after the other Lucy without a word.


	4. Sorry, My Bad

“So, what are you going to do?” Wyatt asked as he buckled himself into the new Lifeboat. 

“What?” 

“Oh, c’mon Lucy! We both know you wouldn’t be doing this without some side plan...” Wyatt smirked. 

“Well, if you must know... I am still  _collecting_.” Lucy said, smirking back at him.

“You know, you kept saying that’s what you were doing- but I don’t get it.” 

“And  _you_  never will.” At that, without warning, Lucy launched the Lifeboat. 

When they landed, Lucy turned to Wyatt. Taking a deep breath, she waited for Wyatt to open the hatch. Slowly, she followed him out. Scanning the room, her eyes fell on the man in the burgundy turtleneck. He was there. He was still alive. 

After giving their introductions, Lucy asked to speak with him... Alone. 

  
“Garcia, it’s so good to see you.” He studied her, his eyes gleaning all they needed to know.

“It’s you.” He said in disbelief. “You're the one who gave me the journal.” 

“Yes.”

“Do you ever change your clothes?” he asked, his face turning from suspicious to humorous. Lucy let out a little chuckle. 

“I do... But it’s been a long day.” 

“So, you were in Brazil, and then Chinatown, and now you're here?” Garcia looked like he was trying to figure out a puzzle. “Did you kill Rufus?” 

Lucy nodded in response. “To be fair, it was Rufus’ idea. We really are going to save him.” 

“Why would you kill him?” 

“Because If we didn’t, then you were going to die.” 

_“What did you just say?”_  A voice seethed from the hallway.

_Jiya_ _._

_Crap._

Lucy turned around to find Jiya standing in the entrance of Garcia’s room. 

“You bitch!” 

Jiya was faster than Lucy remembered, as she almost flew forward and tackled her down. Once on the ground, Jiya continued to punch her senseless. That is, until Garcia hoisted her off, and held her in a bear hug. 

Jiya shook with fury as Lucy tried to stand and wipe off her lip. 

“What the hell happened?” Lucy and Flynn looked up to see past Lucy, and the rest of the gang staring at them.

“We all need to talk,” Lucy mumbled. 

Later that night, Lucy tried to catch Garcia again. Her heart in her throat, she went to his room. Seconds away from knocking, she heard a noise. Slowly, she pressed her ear to the door. 

“But I don’t understand why I would do that... Why would I kill Rufus?”  It was past Lucy talking in a solemn tone. Lucy heard the creak of bed springs. 

“Well, the other you did say Rufus asked her to. Maybe the alternative was worse?” 

“And what was the alternative?” Her voice sounded so strained so scared. 

“Well, she said that I would have died... maybe, I did die in the reality she is from.”

“I came back for you...” Lucy’s voice sounded so soft. 

“Well, I would for you...” Suddenly, Lucy felt a tightness in her stomach. She was pretty sure the sounds she heard after that were of the sensual variety. 

She backed away slowly, trying to avoid making any noise. 

“Here for the show?” Lucy turned quickly to find the Wyatt she had come there with immediately behind her. 

“Shut up!” She gritted her teeth, pulling him away from the door. “Do you have to be an ass?” 

“Yes, yes I do.” 

“Okay. Well, whatever. Just leave them alone.” Lucy walked away and planted herself on the couch. She’d sleep there tonight and talk to Flynn in the morning. She just prayed he’d listen to her. 

 

 


	5. Hold Him Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Major Character Death.

Lucy watched Garcia fall to the ground by the water. Sitting down next to him, she pulled him close. With one eye open and one drooping, he looked at her. 

“Lucy?” he breathed. 

“Yes, it’s me.” She said, tears already rolling down her nose and dripping onto his black clothing. She had sent him on a suicide mission and she had known it. But it had to happen... It was the way it was. “Garcia, I am so, so sorry... I love you.” 

Slowly his good hand tried to make it to her cheek. When she noticed, Lucy pulled it up and held it against her, feeling the warmth of his hand against her undid her, she began to shake and let out a sob. 

“Lucy... You’re crying... don’t cry.” 

“I can’t help it.” 

“Loocy...” His speech was starting to slur. “I love you... I...” 

He looked like he was trying to remember something. 

“I trust you.” 

“Oh, god.” she cried, holding him closer. “I am so sorry you had to do this... I'm going to make this right. I promise.” 

Loosening her grip, she leaned down and kissed him on the lips. As she watched Garcia Flynn die for the second time in her life, she tried to remember the purpose of this... The bigger picture... 

But It wasn’t fair. None of it was fair.


	6. Time to Be Quite the Team

“Thanks for coming.” 

“Well, I don’t think I had much of a choice.” 

“You always have a choice, Garcia,” Lucy smirked at her friend, her lover, her inspiration. “I am sorry about this, but I need your help with something.” 

“What is it?” 

“Uh, we need to dump a body, it’s in the Lifeboat. You can send yours back, you won’t be needing it.” 

Garcia eyed her wearily. 

“When you said the plan changed, this isn’t what I pictured.” 

“Trust me, it won’t be. Go on, send it back.” Garcia nodded to her, placing a note in the Lifeboat, and then activating the autopilot. Lucy watched as he kept a solemn eye on it while it disappeared. 

“Okay then. Let's get to it.” 

Garcia helped her pull out the body, which was wrapped in a tarp. 

“This guy is heavy... and as tall as me. Who is it?” The body hit the ground with a thud. 

“Funny story, Garcia...” She said, as she pulled the tarp apart, “Its actually you.” 

Lucy looked up at him in surprise as he laughed hysterically, and then he rolled the body over the edge with a kick. 

“Okay. That's done.” Turning to Lucy, he smiled wide. “What do we do now?” 

“We go save the world.” Lucy offered him her hand, which he took. They made their way to the Lifeboat. He put on his seatbelt as she punched in the coordinates for home base.


End file.
